Fight the Nightmares
by kaenahbeth
Summary: Sam and Dean are awaiting news about the second task, when Garth calls them to investigate something. They go and meet an old friend up to his old "tricks" with some information for them. A work in progress. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean Winchester were awaiting news about the second task, when they get a call from Garth asking if they would take a case for him.

"What do you think we are dealing with here, Garth?" asks Sam eager to get his mind off of the second task. "I don't know man it looks like something you would see on the front page of the National Enquirer or something. I mean he says that Bigfoot made him go on a date." "Okay thanks, Garth. We'll look into it."

"So get this," says Sam as he hangs up the phone, "apparently some guy in Seville, Tennessee claims that Bigfoot made him go on a date."

"Bigfoot? Made him go on a date?" Dean says the doubt apparent on his face. "That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard Sammy. Now, quit listening to what Garth says. We got to wait for Kevin to decode that tablet."

"Dean, why can't we just look into it? Sitting here isn't going to make Kevin break that code any faster. I need a distraction, all I can think about is that second task. It's driving me insane."

"Alright, Sammy, we'll look into it. Although if this turns out to be a load of horse shit, you owe me a pie."

"Thanks, Dean." Sams says with a smile.

"Cut the chick flick moments, Sammy. Let's just pack up and head to Tennessee."

Sam and Dean pack up the Impala and head toward Seville, Tennessee.

"Now Entering Seville, Tennesee," says a sign on the side of the road.

"What the hell kind of town is this? 1847 called they want their town back. Get a load of this place, Sammy."

"Dean, be nice, please."

"Alright, alright, but come on Sammy, look at this place. It's like something out of one of those generic Western movies."

"Yeah, it is pretty bad, still be nice."

"Okay, I will. Let's go find this Brian guy and question him."

Sam and Dean walk into the General Store. And see a man behind sitting behind the counter. "Hello and welcome to the Seville General Store, how may I help you today," says the man behind the counter. "Yes, we are looking for a Brian Hartford, we wanna ask him some questions," Dean says. "Brian, that's me hello, what can I help you with? Are you guys reporters? I have seen so many reporters come in here trying to get me to tell my story, but I ain't going to tell them." "We aren't reporters...we're ummmm...," Dean says struggling to find an answer. "Bigfoot enthusiasts," Sam interjects. "Yeah, Bigfoot enthusiasts." "Oh really? Well then I'll tell you. I myself am a Bigfoot enthusiast, so to have this happen to me is just unbelievable." Brian says

"Yeah I bet it is," Dean mumbles under his breath.

"Okay so, my pal Dan and I were hiking in the woods. We stopped for a bit at the stream about a mile North of here. When we hear this rustling in the trees, we think it's just some of the local kids pulling pranks, so we ignore it. Then the rustling continues and it's closer. So I go over to investigate, I see nothing. So as I start walking back toward where Dan and I were at, when something grabs me from behind. I try to fight as much as I can but this thing knocked me out cold. When I wake up, I am in a cabin, sitting at a table. The table is decorated, with a velvet tablecloth, candles, and rose petals. I am tied to the chair. And at the other end of the table is Bigfoot sipping champagne out of a glass. Then he proceeds to feed me something he cooked, which might I add, was some delightful cooking. Then he made me slow dance with him. Finally after about two hours of this, he knocked me out again and I wake up at the stream."

"Wow, that's quite an interesting story Mr. Hartford. I think we might go investigate around the stream. Did you say a mile north of here?" Sam says.

"Yeah, a mile north of this General Store," Brian says.

"Thank you, for your time. We'll let you know if we have any more questions," Sam says as they leave the General Store.

"Well that was a waste of time, I mean what a load of crap. Looks like you owe me that pie, Sammy," Dean says with a goofy smile.

"Not so fast, Dean. I think we should investigate the woods."

"Really, Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean, we've encountered something like this before. Remember the slow dancing aliens?"

"You mean the Trickster? That's impossible. Lucifer iced him a long time ago."

"Well he fooled us once into thinking he was dead, who's to say he didn't do it again?"

"Fine, we'll investigate this some more, but the pie thing is still on the table."

"Alright, alright Dean."

Sam and Dean head towards the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

"Which way did he say the cabin was?" Dean asks Sam.

"North. Come on let's go," Sam replies

Dean and Sam head north for what seem like hours, and don't find anything.

"Sammy, there is no cabin here, let's just head back. I'm hungry. I could really go for some pie. You still owe me that pie."

"Dean, come on let's just look around a bit more. I feel like we're close."

"What do you have a sixth sense or something?"

"Shut up, Dean."

Dean and Sam keep walking. The day turns into night and Dean is growing impatient.

"Sammy, there is nothing out here let's go back."

"Dean! Look over there, it's the cabin! Let's go."

Dean and Sam head to the cabin, and Dean breaks the door down. What they find is shocking. Candy wrappers, everywhere.

"Do you see these, Dean? Candy wrappers. What do we know that has a sweet tooth?"

"It can't be, Lucifer killed him."

"Dean, we should know better than anyone not everything stays dead."

"He's right, you know," says a voice coming from the doorway.

Dean and Sam turn to find Gabriel, smirking at the doorway.

"Gabriel, how did you...?" Sam asks confused

"Survive?" Gabriel interjects

Sam nods. "Hellooooo, all powerful Archangel Gabriel, also known as the Trickster. I knew that my brother wasn't going to let me live, so I tricked him to thinking he killed me. I have been trying to lay low, pulling some little tricks here and there. I got so bored, and I knew your little hunter friend, Garth was in the area so I decided to make a little stir, and bring you boys to me. I actually missed you morons, especially you Sam," Gabriel says with a wink.

"I...uhhhh...," Sam says face red as a tomato.

Dean rolls his eyes, and mumbles gay under his breath. "Okay, so why now, Gabriel? Do you realize how much shit has happened since the last time we saw you? We could have really used your help. If you missed us so much why not come back sooner?" Dean says the anger clear on his face.

"I know you boys have been through a lot. I have been watching it all from the background. And I have helped a little. I've been slipping ideas into little Sammy's head since I "died". It was just not the right time for me. I am more of hands off kind of guy. Well sometimes," Gabe says winking at Sam again.

Sam blushes again.

"Cut the lovey-dovey moments. What do you mean it wasn't the right time?! We lost people, so many people died, and you could have helped us!" Dean screams running towards Gabriel his hands balled into fists.

Sam stops Dean. "Dean, calm down," Sam says.

"Calm down! Calm down? No, I will not calm down, Sammy. I'm going to kill this little shit. Wait. Where'd he go? Gabriel come back here so I can kick your ass!"

"Listen to your brother, Dean," Gabriel says, "you really need to control your anger. I lost people too. Most of my brothers are dead. Except Cas, but I heard he's MIA."

"Fine, I won't kick your ass for now, but I swear, you better watch it. Or I will kick your ass."

"I don't doubt you for a second, Dean," Gabriel says.

"Okay, so Gabriel, why did you choose to find us now?" Sam asks curiously.

"Oh yeah, that. I thought you might wanna know how to save your brother."

"Dean? He's fine." Sam replies.

"Wow, you guys can be a little selfish, can't you? I meant your other brother.

Dean and Sam look at each other, confused.

"Did you forget you had a brother? Adam?! Ringing any bells yet? I am going to help you guys save Adam."


End file.
